Within Those Crimson Eyes
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "-No lo permitiré.-gruñó, tomando completa poseción de su Navaja mientras la Mantenía Apegada contra la Dura Pared. -Ya es hora de que todos se Enteren...de que tú me perteneces...-"ShiftyXFlaky-FlippyXFlaky
1. Chapter 1

Como Caelum había puesto en su Nota de Autor dentro del Fic "Nothing Matters Anymore" (propaganda, claro), éste es aquel Nuevo Fic que el Grupo Ballad of Sinners les tiene preparados. La pareja es distinta a ese Fic, pero será también un Triángulo Amoroso. Pero como ya bien han de saber, seguiremos con el aclamado (?) FlippyXFlaky.

Al final se verán más detalles acerca de éste nuevo Fic. Así que, sin más preambulos~ (?):

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends NO es de nuestra propiedad.**

* * *

><p>Desde el aquel día en que sus ojos se vieron posados en ella, su curiosidad había incrementado de un nivel regular a uno superior, a esto haciéndole referencia al hecho de que desde el día en que la conoció, no había ni un solo momento del día en que no dejara de pensar en ella; en esa sonrisa que tímidamente le había mostrado mientras que un brillo lleno de felicidad se había visto posado en sus carmesís ojos. Ese no era el tipo de brillo al cual estaba tan bien acostumbrado a recibir. Había sido tan diferente, tan cálido…que si ahora nuevamente se ponía a pensar sobre ello, podría honestamente admitir que se había <em>obsesionado<em>.

Quizá la palabra _obsesión_ no era la correcta para describir aquel agobiante sentimiento que invadía su pecho cada vez que la veía a ella junto con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, sobre todo cuando esa sonrisa que había considerado única le era deliberadamente embozada a cualquier otro ser humano. No, _obsesión_ no era la palabra correcta. Quizá lo era la palabra _psicosis_, pero al estar consciente de que era una palabra muy similar a la anterior, tenía sus dudas al respecto.

Una de las formas en que podía explicar la situación en la que se encontraba…tan solo había una forma para aclarar todo, o tan solo eso deseaba el poder creer. Tenía que aclarar su mente, y cuando tal acto hubiera sido ejecutado a la perfección, tomaría aquella decisión que había estado procesando su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

_O públicamente decía que ella era de su propiedad…_

…_o simplemente podía hacerla suya…_

Y mientras una gran y retorcida sonrisa se veía posada en sus labios, dijo: -Sí…la segunda opción suena tan…_correcta_…

**~Within Those Crimson Eyes~**

Aquel viento de verano parecía disfrutar el jugar con su cabello, haciéndole volar por todas partes sin siquiera estar del todo consciente si se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba desde antes de salir de casa, o si se había tornado en una bestia que tarde o temprano tendría que confrontar y domar. Pero mientras caminada por los alrededores de las calles de la ciudad, aquel pensamiento quedaba en el olvido al saber que no había nada que hacer hasta poder encontrarse en un lugar de cuatro paredes, cerrado y sin ventana alguna que podría después arruinar su recién arreglado peinado.

Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que su mente estaba hecha un caos, con pensamientos incoherentes y diferentes rondando por ahí distrayéndole completamente sobre aquel tema en especifico del cual se debería de estar preocupando.

Ese día tenía una exposición muy importante junto a Petunia y Giggles, y siendo perfectamente conocedora de que esas dos chicas eran realmente perfeccionistas cuando se trataba de trabajos importantes que equivalían a más de la mitad de la calificación final, tenía que repasar toda aquella información la cuál debía de exponer junto a esas chicas. Inhaló un poco de aire, frunciendo un poco sus cejas como labios mientras que con un dedo alzado, comenzaba a repasar.

-_Panspermia_ es una de las cuatro teorías más representativas del origen del ser humano…- hizo una pausa, intentando procesar la demás información. –Uh…D-dicha teoría fue propuesta por…uh…- cerró la boca, sus labios formando una perfecta mueca llena de desaprobación.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, hubiera jurado que todo aquel dialogo que Giggles le había dado a memorizar había quedado más que guardado dentro de su mente; pero ahora que intentaba realizar un último repaso antes de tan dichosa presentación, no era siquiera capaz de recapitular quién era aquella persona quién propuso aquella teoría cuyo nombre le recordaba demasiado a una enfermedad crónica.

Dejó caer su brazo a sus costados, sus ojos perdiéndose en el camino que estaba posada frente a ella mientras que a cortos y dudosos pasos, seguía encaminándose hacia la universidad en la cual estudiaba. A pesar de que apenas se encontraba cursando por el primer semestre dentro de la carrera de bióloga, aun seguía con sus dudas al respecto si debía de seguir con ésta misma, o cambiar de profesión a estudiar. La biología no era algo que le resultara llamativo, y si se ponía a pensar en la razón del porque seleccionó algo que le traía dudas, no estaba siquiera consiente si sería capaz de responder dicha pregunta.

Una de las tantas carreras en lista que le interesaban era enfermería. Había algo dentro de esta misma que le gustaba, además del hecho de que sería capaz de ayudar a gente; sabía que era torpe, y no había necesidad de que a cada rato alguien estuviera a sus espaldas diciéndole eso mismo, pero el simple hecho de que podría ser en algo de ayuda hacia alguien le atraía una cálida cesación a su pecho, dicho sentimiento haciéndole sentir feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa se vio posada sobre sus labios cuando recordó aquel sentimiento, sus ojos llenándose de un pequeño brillo de determinación.

-Dicha teoría fue propuesta por Herman Van Helmhaltz, en 1879.- volvió a recitar aquel último dialogo que había quedado perdido sobre la punta de su lengua, esta vez siendo capaz de decirla inclusive sin tartamudear en el proceso.

Se sentía un poco más confiada en cuestión de que sería capaz de llevar a cabo dicha exposición sin arruinar el trabajo el cual sus dos amigas se habían esforzado tanto en armar; les estaría ayudando a aprobar con una calificación sobresaliente si no cometía error alguno, y eso, le motivaba a seguir adelante con pasos más decididos.

::-:-:-::

-Parece ser que…- comenzó diciendo, mirando de reojo a sus compañeras mientras que a su vez sostenía en manos un papel con diferentes datos escritos sobre ésta. La joven de pelo morado pareció asentir un poco ante su pequeña y acortada oración, sus ojos medio abiertos ante el sombro. Aquel papel que Giggles sostenía en manos no era otra cosa salvo las anotaciones y promedio final que el maestro les había otorgado al finalizar su exposición.

-…fue mejor de lo que imaginábamos….- terminó Petunia minutos después de haber recuperado su voz; decidió hacerle ahora entrega de dichoso papel a Flaky, quién con curiosa expresión en rostro no hacía otra cosa salvo observar a sus dos compañeras.

Una vez con el papel en manos, lo examinó, deseando buscar aquel comentario negativo el cual hiciera mención de su nombre para poder sentirse culpable; aquellas expresiones solo le podían decir una cosa, y al no haber soltado hasta ese momento queja alguna contra ellas mismas, estaba más que consiente que se estaban resguardando esos comentarios hasta que ella pudiese darse cuenta de cuál había sido el error, y que la culpabilidad le invadiera.

Pero a pesar de que sus ojos ya hubieran procesado una inmensa cantidad de veces la hoja, no lograba encontrar aquella nota negativa. Levantó un poco su rostro, encarando a ambas chicas para segundos después, volviendo a fijar su vista sobre el pequeño trozo de papel; repitió dicha acción varias veces, atrayendo una corta sonrisa a ambas chicas.

-U-uhm…n-no veo cual…es el error…- murmuró suavemente, sintiéndose en algo apenada al no ser capaz de identificar algo tan fácil en un escrito detallado.

Giggles soltó una corta y pequeña risa, posando su mano sobre sus labios en gesto de gracia. –No hay tal cosa como un error, Flaky.

Sus palabras le llamarón la atención, su mano cayendo libremente a su costado junto con el papel. – ¿No hay error?- volvió a cuestionar, esperando así que la palabra entrara por sus oídos y no tener la idea de que se encontraba imaginando eso. Petunia, ante su comentario, asintió sonriente.

-La nota destaca lo bien que estuvo la exposición, digo…- hizo una corta pausa, pensando bien el cómo poder desarrollar la oración. -, destaca lo bien que estuvo _tu _presentación.

Sus palabras le habían llegado, atrayendo una inmensa sonrisa a esas facciones que con anterioridad mostraban tristeza y decepción; lo que Petunia le había dicho fueron cosas que no se había esperado o siquiera imaginado. Lo único que había procesado en su mente después de finalizar el proyecto, fueron caras amargas contra ella.

-¿Yo…?- repitió para sí, una lágrima cayendo por sobre su mejilla.

Giggles se asombró ante dicha expresión, no lo iba a negar. Aun así fuera gran conocedora del hecho de que la pequeña pelirroja lloraba por casi todo, el verla llorar con una brillante sonrisa en rostro era algo que no sería espectadora dé muy seguido. Asintió sin razón alguna, mirando de reojo el cómo Petunia también imitaba su acción.

-¿Alguien quiere ir a celebrar?- cuestionó la joven de cabellos morados, abrazando a ambas chicas por sobre el hombro mostrando de esa forma su emoción. Sus dos compañeras tan sólo asintieron, y ese simple movimiento de cabeza le atrajo la satisfacción de saber que su idea había sido aceptada.

Flaky les siguió en su camino hacia ese famoso lugar en el cual festejarían el final del semestre escolar, el cual ya atraía a las vacaciones de verano también; pero su mente y completa atención no estaba puesta en esas dos chicas, sino en ella misma. ¿Lo había logrado?, se cuestionó mentalmente, sus cejas frunciéndose un poco al no verse capaz de creer dicho pensamiento.

::-:-:-::

En sus ojos se había perdido aquel claro azul que caracterizaba el cielo…aquel cielo el cual muchos eran espectadores de se había perdido completamente en aquel mundo en el cual su mente era habitante dé, tornándose en un color rojo escarlata muy bello, completamente digno de admiración.

Todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor seguía igual, el mismo color que les caracterizaba relucía como nunca antes lo había hecho, a excepción de _eso_. Honestamente podía llegar a admitir que le confundía, no estando ni siquiera consciente sobre qué debería de pensar; ¿estaba sucediendo otra vez?, o ¿acaso ahora he perdido la cabeza?, entre demás ideas que lentamente comenzaban a invadir sus pensamientos.

Inhaló forzosamente una inmensa cantidad de aire, atragantando casi a sus propios pulmones ante la exagerada cantidad de éste mismo que le invadía. Lo mantuvo dentro por unos segundos, soltándolo después de la misma manera mientras que a su vez tocía. Aclaró su garganta, creyendo que aquel ardor que había quedado desaparecería después de realizar dicha acción, pero el dolor se mantuvo ahí, llevándose en el proceso su voz.

Intentó abrir la boca con la única intensión de articular alguna que otra palabra, pero nada salía. Lo único que podía escuchar eran roncos sonidos y el gruñir de su estomago. ¿Tenía hambre?, se cuestionó, sintiendo el cómo lentamente perdía toda capacidad de pensar, hundiéndose en aquella marea de rojo escarlata que sus ojos simplemente no podían dejar de admirar…

::-:-:-::

La noche lentamente comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, haciendo que aquella gran y redonda luna adornara cada rincón de ésta misma mientras que aquella gente que deseaba comenzar con una desastrosa noche de viernes comenzara a salir a pasear por las calles, buscando un lugar el cual poder destrozar. Y ellos dos, ante todas esas características, no eran la excepción.

Con aquel frío viento de verano su cabello se movía, tapando a su vez su vista a pesar de que se encontrara usando un sobrero para evitar tal problemática. Soltó un leve quejido, usando sus manos para pasar aquellos rebeldes mechones por detrás de su oído, escuchando el cómo su gemelo soltaba un pequeño sonido de burla. Le miró de reojo, mostrando un poco de molestia en su mirada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- gruñó entre dientes, volteando un poco su rostro para observar desde su posición a su hermano, quién se encontraba a un costado de él parado con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El chico no dijo nada, salvo soltó una leve carcajada, recibiendo otro gruñido por parte de su hermano.

-¿Qué haremos el día de hoy, pareja?- dijo con cierto aire burlón; su compañero no dijo nada ante sus palabras, limitándose a regresar su vista sobre aquel gran edificio que estaba posado frente a ellos dos.

Una sonrisa comenzó a invadir su rostro, arqueando las puntas de sus labios en una mueca un tanto desquiciante. –Haremos lo que tanto tu y yo somos mejores…- su voz optó por una tonalidad de voz un poco diferente, pero la burla y emoción seguían plasmadas sobre ésta.

Ante sus palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar un brillo de emoción, imitando la sonrisa de su hermano.

-…robar…- terminaron al unisonó, asintiendo levemente mientras que a pequeños y decididos pasos, comenzaban a adentrarse entre las sombras que producía aquella oscuridad de la noche.

::-:-:-::

Posó nuevamente la punta del vaso por sobre sus labios, deteniéndole ahí mientras que un leve movimiento de un dedo lo inclinó, haciendo que el rojo y dulce liquido que se encontraba dentro del mismo invadiera su boca mientras a que a lentos tragos engullía la bebida. No recordaba cuantos vasos de agua de Jamaica llevaba desde que había ingresado a ese restaurante junto a Petunia y Giggles, pero mientras en silencio admiraba el cómo ellas iban casi ya por la decimonovena copa de alguna bebida alcohólica que sirviera el lugar, no podía evitar el cuestionarse el si acaso ella también podía llegar a intoxicarse con pura agua de sabor.

Segundos después, volvió a depositar el vaso sobre la mesa mientras éste producía un pequeño sonido al golpear contra el cristal; sus ojos jamás se apartaron del pequeño movimiento que realizó el líquido, su expresión mostrando gran concentración como si de algo inusual se tratara.

-¿Todo bien, Flaky?- la chillona voz de Giggles le llamó la atención, su vista apartándose completamente del vaso mientras le encaraba. Giggles sostenía una copa recién llena de vino rojo, el cual tras otro trago quedó completamente vacío, tiñendo de un rojo más intenso las rosadas mejillas de la joven. La pelirroja asintió en un leve movimiento, sonriendo forzadamente al encontrase un poco nerviosa ante el estado en que las dos chicas se encontraban.

-¿N-no creen que…- hizo una corta pausa, pensando sus palabras -…ya deberíamos irnos a c-casa?- cuestionó, apuntando con un dedo al resto de la botella de vino que Petunia estuvo a punto de tomar posesión dé, pero al estar aun algo sobria y comprender la razón de las palabras de la pelirroja, prefirió no agarrar.

Petunia soltó un exasperante suspiro, depositando el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa mientras su cuerpo caía completamente rendido sobre la silla, sus codos completamente posados por sobre la mesa mostrando a su perfección el hecho de que se encontraba cansada.

-Quizá debamos de…- soltó un bostezo, pasando una de sus manos por sobre su boca para segundos después, bajarlo hacia su antigua posición. Flaky, ante sus palabras, sonrió.

-Llamaré un Taxi.- se excusó, levantándose de su asiento mientras que a pequeños pasos se dirigía al vestíbulo.

Habló con uno de los encargados del lugar, encargándole de favor si le podía llamar a un taxi, explicándole la situación en la que sus amigas se encontraban y la razón por la cual no podía dejarles marchar en tal estado. Aquel señor de tercera edad que le estaba escuchando sonrió ante cada palabra que ella decía, al final posado una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelirroja mientras le dedicaba un pequeño gesto de simpatía.

-Gente como tú ya no existen por estos lugares…- dijo en un leve suspiro, tomando el teléfono en manos. Flaky no dije nada ante ello, esperando en silencio a que el señor también le hiciera entrega de la cuenta. Sabía que no le dolería pagar la tarifa del taxi, sino la cuenta por todas aquellas botellas de alcohol y vino que ambas jóvenes habían ingerido.

El señor terminó de hablar, colgando a su vez que miraba de reojo a la chica. –Pronto estará en la entrada esperándoles.

Realizó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, agradeciéndole silenciosamente ante lo que hizo por ella. Instantáneamente se reincorporó, sintiendo él como un pequeño sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. –Ehm… ¿Me podría dar la cuenta?

El señor tan sólo sonrió. –Lo importante ahora es que lleguen con bien; ¿le parece venir mañana alrededor del medio día para saldar eso?

Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco ante la amabilidad que le estaba ofreciendo, agradeciendo de manera más audible y energética que con anterioridad había hecho. El señor soltó una pequeña risa, la cual a causa de su edad salieron como roncos sonidos provenientes de su garganta.

-Mañana, entonces.- repitió las palabras; el señor volvió a asentir, entendiendo el que quizá ella no había creído lo que había dicho.

Con una palabra de agradecimiento más, salió del pequeño cuarto, dirigiéndose de vuelta a dónde Petunia y Giggles yacían derrumbadas sobre la mesa.

Cuando llegó a dónde ellas estaban, no le sorprendió en mucho en que aun mantuvieran tan deplorable estado mientras murmuraban incoherencia y media, sosteniendo su cabeza en dolor ante la resaca que estaba por sufrir si no dormían un poco.

-Llamé un taxi- informó, pasando su mano por la espalda de Giggles mientras le daba un pequeño masaje -, pronto estarán en casa.

::-:-:-::

Sentía el cómo su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, haciéndole casi creer que sus costillas se romperían por la mitad dejando de esta misma forma su corazón salir hasta quedar completamente fuera de su cuerpo, dejando que la punzante sangre que aun recorría sus venas salir de la misma forma. Inhaló forzadamente un gran bocado de aire, reteniéndolo lo más posible en su interior mientras en su mente rogaba por calmarse, por poder regresar todos sus sentimientos a la normalidad. Pero se sentía nervioso, su mente llena de ansiedad la cual él mismo desconocía ser completamente poseedor de.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes, escuchando él como el rechinar de sus dientes explotaba en su cabeza, aumentando el dolor que de momento sentía y estaba seguro que sería imposible el incrementarlo aun más. Dejó caer su hombro contra la pared, sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza que a los segundos punzaba con un distinto dolor, sacándole completamente de casillas; estaba perdiendo lentamente aquel poco control que había creído recobrar tras ver aquel carmesí líquido recorrer sus manos, haciendo así que su hambre se intensificara aun más.

-D-de…demo…- intentó articular, las palabras perdiéndose en su lengua al final viéndose incapaz de articularlas.

Su espalda ahora se encontraba totalmente recargada contra la pared, sus rodillas debilitándose bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo y lentamente, resbaló su espalda por sobre la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso, su cabeza alzada mientras seguía intentando buscar aquel _azul _que supuestamente debía de estar decorando los cielos.

Respiró. Inhaló. Gruñó. Respingó.

A pesar de todas aquellas acciones que su cuerpo por reflejo soltaba, no podía llegar calmar aquella oscura ansiedad que ya nublaba completamente su mente, atrayendo aquella locura que tanto deseaba olvidar y dejar en el lugar más remoto de su desquiciante mente.

_-¿Para qué luchas…?_

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando aquella sarcástica voz resonó en su cabeza; había sido tan audible que incluso se encontró sintiendo miedo, sus ojos buscando en sus alrededores al portador de tan retorcida voz. Pero ya sabía que no era así.

-…- al verse incapaz de articular palabra alguna, se encontró soltando un gruñido más feroz, mostrando de tal forma en gran desagrado que sentía hacia sí mismo en ese momento.

Aquella voz ya no dijo nada, salvo soltó una gran carcajada; tan viva, tan retorcida y sádica…no pudo evitar el cuestionarse si realmente aquella voz solo aparecía en su mente como el recuerdo de una horrible pesadilla, o si esa persona que tan sólo parecía vivir para atormentarle realmente existía…

::-:-:-::

-¿Estás segura de esto, Flaky?

-Sí.- asintió, enfatizando de esa manera que realmente no había ninguna duda al respecto sobre su decisión.

Ambas chicas, quienes ya se encontraban resguardadas tras la amarillenta puerta del taxi, no hicieron otra cosa salvo mirar a la pequeña pelirroja con una expresión llena de inseguridad y duda. La noche había caída en el lugar desde hace mucho tiempo ya, los faroles siendo lo único que iluminara los oscuros caminos de tan gran ciudad. Petunia no se sentía convencida ante el hecho de que Flaky se fuera caminando a casa, ya que después de todo, la pelirroja era un año menor que ella y por ello era su responsabilidad; pero entendía la situación, y en estado tan poco sobrio en el que se encontraba no era de mucha ayuda.

Giggles soltó un pequeño suspiro, mostrando resignación ante la decisión de la pequeña chica.

-¿Prometes mandarme un mensaje cuando llegues a casa?- preguntó, aun con cierta inseguridad.

Flaky embozó una corta sonrisa, respondiendo: -Lo prometo.

Petunia nuevamente se encontró frunciendo un poco los labios, pero asintió, mirando que Giggles se encontraba sonriéndole. Imitó la antigua acción de la joven de cabellos rosados, soltando casi instantáneamente un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Haz lo mismo conmigo, o mañana te cazaré.

Fueron las últimas palabras que se vieron intercambiadas entre las tres jóvenes, la peli morada realizando un pequeño ademán con la mano el cual el taxista entendió como el momento de partir, pisando a los segundos el pedal del acelerador. Flaky les vio marchar, tosiendo un poco al haber respirado el horrible humo contaminante que soltó el taxi al haber completamente acelerado.

Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar hasta que les vio dar la vuelta en la esquina más cercana, desapareciendo completamente de su campo visual.

Ya era hora de irse a casa.

* * *

><p>¿Se creerían que aun deseabamos continuar, pero nos dimos cuenta que ya excedíamos las 4 mil palabras? (xD)<p>

Aun teníamos ideas y ya un punto en el cual terminar con el mismo episodio, pero tras habernos percatado de cuantas paginas llevabamos, preferimos dejarlo ahí. Igual, ya tenemos la idea de como continuar e inciar el siguiente capitulo, siendo una continuación de éste mismo final.

Si creían que por "Nothing Matter Anymore" solo escribíamos cosas cortas, esperamos y éste episodio les haya hecho cambiar de opinión. Sé que no tiene en nada que ver dentro de esta sección, pero que va (-w-).

La pareja para este Long-Shot (sí, esperamos llegar a escribir más de diez episodios...) será:

_FlippyXFlaky_

_ShiftyXFlaky_

__En sí será un triángulo amoroso, pero esas son los únicos chicos que desearán tener en su poseción a la joven chica de cabellos carmesís. Quizá sea considerada un tanto Crack, pero Caelum...siendo Caelum...encontró distintos Fan-Arts de Shifty con Flaky, y en parte eso nos ayudó en la elaboración de este Fic.

Como nota final creo que sería bueno aclarar que éste Fic "Within Those Crimson Eyes" ha sido elaborado por todo el grupo de Ballad of Sinners...y ante esto me despondré también a aclarar que las actualizaciones no serán rapidas por VARIAS razones...(?)

Gracias por Leer...Esperamos poder Contar con su Apoyo y si son tan amables dé, Postear un Review (^w^)

**_-Ballad of Sinners-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Haz lo mismo conmigo, o mañana te cazaré.<em>

_Fueron las últimas palabras que se vieron intercambiadas entre las tres jóvenes, la peli morada realizando un pequeño ademán con la mano el cual el taxista entendió como el momento de partir, pisando a los segundos el pedal del acelerador. Flaky les vio marchar, tosiendo un poco al haber respirado el horrible humo contaminante que soltó el taxi al haber completamente acelerado._

_Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar hasta que les vio dar la vuelta en la esquina más cercana, desapareciendo completamente de su campo visual._

_Ya era hora de irse a casa._

**Within Those Crimson Eyes**

El viento parecía nuevamente jugar con sus verdes y un tanto largos cabellos, viéndose soltando más quejas y maldiciones ante cada vez que éste se interponía en su campo visual o ante cada vez que su gemelo volvía a soltar una mofa ante sus acciones. Se sentía irritado, eso era algo que no iba a negar, y ante ese sentimiento no deseaba ya otra cosa salvo terminar la aventura para después disponerse a asesinar o alguien o de no ser posible a su propio hermano.

Le apreciaba, claro, después de todo era él quién le acompañaba en ese vicio por lo extremo o en el hurtar cosas…pero había veces en que su paciencia llegaba a su límite.

Chasqueó frustradamente la lengua, acomodando su sombrero intentando ahora que de esa forma su cabello dejara de moverse tan rebeldemente sobre sus ojos; mirando de reojo a su gemelo se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba más que impecable y sin movimiento alguno a pesar de que éste no tuviera nada sobre su cabeza. Le miró con más seriedad, no pudiendo evitar el cuestionarse el cómo le hacía para no sufrir de molestias como esas.

-¿Qué sigue pareja?- se estaba burlando, estaba más que seguro de ello.

Sonriendo de lado descartó aquel cierto odio que había guardado dentro de sí, acomodando nuevamente por sobre su hombro aquel pequeño costal que ante el movimiento soltó un extraño sonido de distintos cristales chocando los unos con los otros.

-La diversión aun no ha terminado.- se encontró diciendo mientras que en avaricia relamía un poco sus labios, un brillo llenando sus ojos.

Lifty observó con cierto aire de admiración a su hermano, esperando con emoción y poca paciencia a que esos labios que siempre soltaban buenas ideas volvieran a moverse. No le importaba en mucho si ya habían cometido un robo en aquella noche, la diversión aun no llegaba a su fin—tal y como su hermano lo había dicho, estaba ya más que emocionado por comenzar aquella nueva tarea que atraería tantas emociones distintas tras ser ejecutada.

-Tantos lugares, tantas vidas que arruinar…- dijo con cierto aire de diversión, soltando una pequeña risa apenas y sus palabras habían sido articuladas. –La noche es joven, después de todo.

Sus ojos se vieron perdidos en algún punto de aquella ciudad, observando o incluso también buscando aquel nuevo lugar que tendría el gran honor de tenerles ahí presentes, tomando ahora ellos posesión de aquellos tesoros que creían más que valiosos.

Silbó en cierta arrogancia, y volviendo a mirar a su gemelo, le dijo: -¿Te apetece el ir a dar una vuelta?- mofó mientras hacía un pequeño acto digno de elegancia; ante los ojos de cualquiera ese ademán que había realizado con la mano sería uno digno de apreciación, mostrando que esa persona contaba con un carácter un poco sofisticado; pero Lifty era el único quien podía darse cuenta de que realmente, las intenciones que su hermano tenían no eran para nada elegantes, mucho menos sofisticadas.

**Capítulo II:**

Había veces en que logró escuchar dentro de distintos programas de televisión cuya temática principal era el resolver distintos casos o crímenes relacionados con violencia o incluso también violaciones de mujeres, la victima decía cosas sobre que mientras se encontraban caminando de noche alguien le estaba observando; y ahora que era ella quién se encontraba viviendo ese mismo escenario, esa extraña sensación de que alguien le estaba vigilando las espaldas le invadía.

Aquel temor que normalmente a diario se venía mostrando ante todo estaba a su máximo nivel, no teniendo ya ni la menor idea si era miedo o si estaba más que aterrada ante la simple idea de que alguien deseaba hacerle daño. ¿Pero quién quisiera atacar a una joven tímida que se encontraba ya mostrando pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos? Frunció un poco los labios tras pensar esa pregunta, sabiendo que la respuesta era algo más que obvio: cualquiera.

Podía recordar ahora que normalmente se atacaban más a las personas que mostraban un gran temor en su rostro ya que podían sentir una gran satisfacción mientras que lentamente iban encajando sus cuchillos sobre la piel de las víctimas y sus gritos de dolor comenzaban a resonar dentro de la habitación mientras que estos lentamente se iban convirtiendo en música para…—

Se detuvo en su camino, dejando sus manos caer a sus costados. ¿Qué estaba pensando?, se recriminó mientras ligeramente golpeaba con su mano en puño un costado de su cabeza, soltando a los segundos un pequeño quejido de dolor. Aunque si le veía el lado positivo a esa situación, ahora podía tener más que presente que no era para nada saludable el seguir viendo ese tipo de programas; Petunia se lo había dicho hace mucho, ahora que lo recordaba.

-Quiero llegar a casa…- murmuró en una tonalidad entristecida, volviendo a retomar su camino.

Dentro de ese silencio que se había creado entre las calles que se encontraba transitando no le ayudaba en mucho ante los distintos escenarios que su rebelde imaginación comenzaba a crear no teniendo otra intensión salvo el aterrorizarle aun más, apretando fuertemente sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo en un pequeño abrazo. ¿Era nuevamente su imaginación, o comenzaba a hacer frío?

-¡Señorita!

Esa no era una voz que ella conocía; esa era la voz de un hombre cuya tonalidad parecía alegre y burlona; esa era una voz que en su mente solo traía más escenarios que no ayudaban en lo absoluto; esa era una voz la cual estaba más que segura que no debía de confiar.

Le ignoró, acelerando un poco su paso.

-¡Señorita!- la misma voz volvió a gritar, pero esta vez parecía estar aun más distanciada que la vez anterior.

Curiosa, se detuvo, observando por sobre su hombro a esa silueta que lentamente parecía aparecer entre las sombras de la noche. Ante el movimiento del viento y la poca luz que le daban los faroles de las calles logró al instante reconocer que era un chico un poco más alto que ella con cabellos cortos que quizá apenas y llegaban a tocar la parte baja de su cuerpo, un rostro el cual no podía dejar de debatirse si era redondo o un tanto ovalado pero que a su vez parecía ser muy normal; pero alguna otra característica aparte que esas cortas pistas, era desconocedora dé.

-¿S-sí?- se encontró preguntando, su voz tembloroso y quizá también un poco inaudible.

Con la ayuda de la poca luz que se encontraba iluminando las calles logró darse cuenta de que ese joven se encontraba ahora sonriendo ampliamente; no logró entender exactamente la razón del porque, pero esa sonrisa le atrajo cierta tranquilidad.

-¡Oh, veo que no huyó esta vez!- dijo con la misma tonalidad alegre y viva que con anterioridad había estado hablando, lentamente haciendo su camino hacia dónde ella se encontraba mientras salía de entre las sombras que le habían estado rodeando.

Cuando se encontró dentro de su campo visual logró apreciar más de esa persona que atraía tanto la sensación de tranquilidad como miedo a su persona, aquel antifaz que decoraba sus ojos siendo aquellos que realmente había llamado su atención. El joven de azulada cabellera vestía de una prenda azul un tanto similar a la de su cabello, pareciendo más ropa deportiva que ropa casual a la que gente estaba acostumbrada a usar al salir una noche de viernes, una capa también componiendo su extraña vestimenta.

Parpadeó una que otra vez, sus ojos más que puestos en aquella bondadosa sonrisa.

Quizá…esa persona no atraía ningún mal…

::-:-:-::

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ese sentimiento lleno de remordimiento le llenaba, viéndose mordiendo su labio inferior con tarta fuerza que al instante soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, llamando la atención de su acompañante quién le miró con ojos llenos de confusión y preocupación. Realizando un corto además con la mano intentó asegurarle a esa persona que todo estaba bien, obteniendo como respuesta un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Petunia?- dijo Giggles con cierta seriedad, posando una mano por sobre las blancas y tensas manos de Petunia.

La recién nombrada desvió un poco la mirada, sus ojos perdiéndose entre el movimiento y la velocidad en la que se encontraban pasando cada parte de la ciudad en su camino a casa. Volvió a fruncir los labios, soltando después un corto y exasperante suspiro. -¿Realmente estuvo bien lo que hicimos?

La pregunta le había tomado desapercibida, parpadeando con cierta incredulidad hasta que se vio capaz de entender la razón de las palabras de la chica, meneando un poco la cabeza.

-Tenemos que confiar en lo que ella dijo…- comentó, frunciendo aun más sus cejas cuando reconoció que ni ella misma estaba segura, dudando.

La chica de azulados cabellos le miró nuevamente, apretando en un fuerte agarre esa mano que con anterioridad había sido posada por sobre las de ella. –Flaky—

-Flaky ya no es una niña.- sentenció, intentando ignorar ese sentimiento que lentamente también comenzaba a llenarle.

Petunia tan sólo le miró, no intercambiando más palabras al respecto. Sí, ella tiene razón, pensó para sí mientras sus ojos observaban sus manos; su pequeña y querida amiga de flameante cabellera ya no era una niña, y debían de confiar en su palabra.

Pero no importando cuentas veces intentaba el convencerse de eso, no podía verse capaz dé. Inhaló forzosamente un poco de aire, mirando desde abajo a esa peli-rosada que no hacía otra cosa salvo sonreír bobamente. Esa expresión que sostenía en labios atrajo una corta sonrisa a su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero aun así…- hizo una corta pausa, mirando aquel camino que se encontraba a sus espaldas; la oscuridad que rodeaba cada calle siendo aquello en lo que sus ojos se perdían y una pequeña sensación de temor surgió. –Podríamos decir que…tengo un mal presentimiento.

::-:-:-::

-¡Entonces así sucedió!- exclamó con más emoción de lo que hubiera querido, posando una mano por sobre su boca ante la fuerte tonalidad de voz que había usado dentro de los silenciosos pasillos de esa ciudad.

Su acompañante tan sólo soltó una fuerte y viva carcajada, palmeando la espalda de la chica de forma cariñosa atrayendo un notorio sonrojo a su pálido rostro.

-¡Sí!- dijo, alzando una mano en puño mientras se disponía a seguir narrando esa historia que tanto le había llamado la atención a esa chica la cual al final se encontró escoltando a su casa; él era un héroe, y no podía dejar a una joven dama deambular sola a tan altas horas de la noche mientras los peligros amenazaban por cualquier esquina. –Ese chico representa una gran amenaza una vez pierde control de su mente, pero un héroe como yo, quién ha visto su verdadero ser, puede asegurarte que no es malvado.

Sus palabras le resultaron honestas, y eso le gustó.

-Pero…- una vez repasadas bien las palabras que estaba por articular, siguió diciendo: -¿Cómo una persona puede ser bueno y a su vez representar una amenaza?- cuestionó, mirando de reojo a ese chico quien desde que había comenzado a caminar a su lado no había dejado ni un solo segundo de sonreír.

Ese chico—quién se presentó ante ella con el nombre de Splendid—no dijo nada inmediatamente, pensando en algo que decir como una respuesta que pueda ser tanto correcta como la indicada. Flaky se dedicó a tan solo observarle con cierto aire de niña pequeña quien estaba por descubrir uno de los mayores secretos dentro de su infancia. Splendid abrió la boca, cerrándola al instante mientras que fruncía un poco las cejas.

-Mi querida Flaky,- dijo, soltando después un suspiro, –creo que eso es algo a lo que nunca obtendré una respuesta.

Se encontró asintiendo, no entendiendo realmente la razón por la cual hizo eso, sintiendo de la nada esa extraña tentación de simplemente hacerlo. Volvió a posar su vista al frente, las calles de la ciudad viéndose ahora iluminadas por aquellos grandes letreros de restaurantes o de lugares que deseaban el poder imitar a ese famoso lugar que mucho hacían llamar por Las Vegas; no entendía esa comparación que deseaban hacer, después de todo un lugar era un lugar.

-¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IMBECIL Y SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- aquel grito lleno de ira que fue seguido del sonido de una ventada ser destrozada les llamó la atención, girando sus cuerpos para encontrarse a un par de personas quienes parecían estar completamente cubiertos tanto de basura como restos del vidrio que acabaña de romper. Flaky les observó, para luego darle una mirada de reojo al lugar por el que venían saliendo y al final su mirada recayendo en aquel costal que ambos se encontraban cargando a sus espaldas.

-U-uh…

-¡Shifty! ¡Lifty!- se encontró gritando Splendid, tomando una posición de héroe protegiendo a una damisela en peligro; la forma en que ese escenario se vio dibujado en su mente le recordó al típico que uno podía encontrar dentro de los _mangas _de romance, o incluso también en esas películas dramáticas que tanto Giggles como Petunia realmente gustaban por interminables horas observar.

-¿Huh?- ambos chicos dijeron al unísono, encarando en molestia y cierta molestia una ceja al peli-azul; uno de los dos pareció haberle reconocido al instante, aquella expresión llena de incredulidad siendo remplazada por una más seria que expresaba cierto desprecio.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí.- el joven que tenía un sombrero comentó, acomodando aquel peso extra que estaba por sobre su espalda en busca en una posición más cómoda. –Ha sido tanto, Splendid.- la tonalidad de voz que había usada era una falsa que forzaba un poco de alegría, pero al instante logró reconocer que no era así; además, la expresión que sostenía en rostro vendría siendo contraria a eso que se encontraba diciendo.

-Maldita sea…- el otro peli-verde que estaba junto al chico del sombrero maldijo por lo alto, pasando su mano libre por sobre su rostro mientras frustradamente parecía remover los cabellos que estaban decorando su rostro. Ambos eran tan similares, que no importando las veces en que intentara el diferenciarlos, la única diferencia que encontraba entre los dos siendo ese sombrero que uno se encontraba portando sobre su cabeza.

-¡Me resulta todo un honor saber que recuerdan mi nombre!- exclamó, golpeando con su mano en puño su pecho, mostrando una actitud arrogante que no hizo otra cosa salvo enfurecer a los peli-verde.

-¿Honor?- cuando articuló esas palabras pareció casi como si desease el poder vomitar, la expresión que sostenía en rostro siendo un tanto más diferente a la anterior. -¡Deberías de sentirte arrepentido por lo que hiciste la vez pasada, bastardo!- grito el chico que no tenía sombrero, apuntándole con un dedo de forma acusadora.

Splendid pareció en lo absoluto afectado ante sus palabras, descartando todas sus quejas como si nunca las hubiera escuchado. -¿Hay una razón por la cual se encuentren transitando por las calles tan noche? Aunque siento que esa no es la pregunta correcta…

-Tsk.

-Si no es la pregunta correcto, ¿entonces porque preguntar?- el chico de sombrero dijo con tanta indiferencia que no iba a negar que le había sorprendido, posando una mano sobre su pecho mientras que sus ojos intentaban observar la escena por sobre el hombro del peli-azul.

Los chicos presentes parecían haberse olvidado completamente de su presencia, o eso le pareció ya que lo único que podía ella apreciar en los ojos de los presentes eran sentimiento no tan positivos que dijera, viéndose aclarando medio forzadamente la garganta mientras tímidamente posaba una mano sobre la espalda del chico, jalando su chaqueta.

Splendid pareció un tanto sobresaltado ante ese repentino tacto, mirando hacia atrás para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de confusión y cierto temor. En ese momento, no deseaba otra cosa salvo estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que un civil le estaba acompañando? Sus labios se fruncieron un poco en una pequeña mueca, paseando su mirada por sobre los gemelos como la chica que estaba protegiendo.

Shifty pareció notar ese cambio de actitud del joven héroe, arqueando una ceja mientras se daba cuenta de aquel pequeño cuerpo que el peli-azul se encontraba tapando. Lo único que podía ver era una gran masa de cabello rojizo y un cuerpo delgado. ¿Una chica?, se cuestionó para sí, una sonrisa burlona pintándose en sus labios.

-Veo que interrumpimos algo.- mofó, metiendo su mano libre dentro de los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón mientras que con la misma expresión en rostro intentaba burlarse del héroe. Su hermano pareció al instante entender esa idea que tenía en mente, soltando un largo silbido el cual tenía la misma intención.

-Vaya, vaya.- comenzó diciendo Lifty, acercándose un poco a la supuesta _parejita_. -¡Oi, pareja!- exclamó una vez estando a pocos pasos de distancia de ambos jóvenes, soltando un corto bufido. -¿Cómo diablos es posibles que él tenga una mujer y nosotros sigamos en las mismas?

Shifty por un momento deseó matar a su hermano ante su comentario; a un principio había creído que había recibido la indirecta de que la única forma en que podrían salir de ahí sería atacando a la joven, o molestarles a ambos con distintas palabras hasta crear todo un complot; lo que estaba haciendo…

Flaky no entendía exactamente que era aquello que se encontraba pasando, aquella sensación que con anterioridad le había llenado volviendo a invadir su cuerpo ante toda esa confusión. _Peligro, peligro_. Esa palabra simultáneamente se encontró siendo procesada en su mente, sus manos fortaleciendo su agarre sobre la chamarra de Splendid ante a causa del temor.

El peli-azul logró darse cuenta casi instantáneamente de que su damisela estaba asustada ante la presencia de esos gemelos, esos ojos carmesís de ella mostrando todas esas emociones que sentía como un libro el cual era más que fácil de leer. Giró un poco su cuerpo, ignorando el hecho de que Lifty se encontraba casi a sus espaldas y tomó la muñeca de la chica, haciendo que de esa forma su agarre sobre sus prendas se soltara completamente.

-Siga con su camino, yo me encargo de esto.

Flaky se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no solo admiraba la valentía de ese joven, sino que comenzó a odiar esas sonrisas que mostraba ante cualquier situación como si nada realmente en ese momento importara…

::-:-:-::

_HUF…HUF…_

El sonido de su acelerada respiración era lo único que llenaba sus oídos dentro del silencio que creaba ese oscuro callejón, enloqueciéndolo. No importaba si ya había pasado por esa etapa y había por fin recuperado todo poder sobre su cuerpo, el no poder contar con algún otro signo de humanidad cerca de él le hacía cuestionarse si realmente era él quien se encontraba ahora habitando ese mundo o si solamente era otro engaño más.

Genial, pensó con cierto sarcasmo, hasta ahora en día lograba darse cuenta de que ya no podía diferenciar la realidad de sus locuras…

Soltó un gruñido, éste haciendo eco entre las paredes y resonando con más fuerza en su cabeza. No sólo el eco del gruñido fue lo que le invadió, sino que esa risa nuevamente volvía a aparecerse. El portador de esa maniática risa no decía nada, dejando esa misma carcajada fluir con tanta vida y sadismo que le hizo apretar su mano en puño sobre el filo de su navaja, aquel dolor quedando más que olvidado en lo profundo de su mente mientras sus ojos observaban la sangre fluir.

No sentía dolor alguno, o no sentía siquiera la necesidad de soltar su agarre y hacer algo para detener el sangrado antes de que éste se intensificara aun más hasta crearle problemas; ya ni estaba del todo seguro si sentía algo en lo particular.

Sus ojos se encontraron parpadeando un poco mientras volvían a intentar ajustarse a la oscuridad del lugar, la mano que no se encontraba lastimada posándose por sobre su rostro mientras intentaba quitar de su vista esos verdes y rebeldes mechones que no ayudaban mucho en el proceso. Una vez logrado su cometido, logró darse cuenta de que lo único que le rodeaba eran restos de basura; basura por todas partes.

_-El lugar perfecto._

Su mirada se suavizo un poco tras escuchar esas palabras, recargando todo su cuerpo contra la dura y fría pared mientras dejaba todos sus pensamientos fluir por ahí; no iba a hacerle caso, no importando cuánta razón sintiera que esa voz tenía del momento.

-Quizá lo es…- dijo en un suave murmuro, el agarre que con anterioridad sostenía sobre su navaja siendo soltado, el sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo siendo aquel nuevo sonido que le acompañó en esa supuesta desgracia que se encontraba viviendo. –Quizá lo es.

Inhaló un poco de aire, sintiendo ya más estabilidad en sus pulmones; lentamente su cuerpo dejaba de sentir esa tensión que se había acumulado sobre todos los músculos de su cuerpo. A los segundos se encontró soltando un suspiro, alzando su mano herida frente a su rostro observando si realmente era algo grave de lo cual ya mismo debía de preocuparse o simplemente ignorar; era algo simple, dejando instantáneamente su mano caer contra el piso al no darse absolutamente nada de importancia.

-¿Hay algo más por hacer?- se cuestionó a sí mismo, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente ante esa extraña sensación que normalmente le invadía cada vez que se encontraba hablándole a su _otro _yo. Ninguna voz hizo aparición en su cabeza, atrayendo a sus pálidas facciones una pequeña y poco notoria sonrisa. –Tomaré eso como un no.

Cerró los ojos, en su mente repasando el ritmo de su respiración ante cada vez que su pecho se elevaba y volvía a la normalidad. Dentro de esa noche ya no había otra cosa por la cual debía de preocuparse o que debía de hacer; sólo le restaba esperar por el mañana, y que en ese momento en el cual abriera los ojos, darle nuevamente la bienvenida a esa pesadilla.

_Rayos, rayos, rayos…_

Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, extrañado de aquel nuevo sonido que estaba llegando a su cabeza. Esa era una voz que realmente desconocía, voz la cual se encontraba invadiendo su mundo de sueños. ¿Ahora esa persona tenía nuevos poderes?, cuestionó con cierta burla e incredulidad. Él estaba aun lo suficiente cuerdo para saber lo que esa persona podía y no podía hacer, descartando esa idea instantáneamente, intentando regresar a esa oscuridad que reinaba ahora su mundo.

_No reacciona…uh… ¿Qué debería de hacer…?_

Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente, teniendo ahora más que presente que eso no se trataba de un sueño. Por instinto, su cuerpo se movió tomando a esa persona o lo que fuese que se tratara que estuviera cerca de él mientras le estrellaba contra la pared.

Había bajado la guardia, se había perdido dentro de su mundo dejando todas sus defensas olvidadas y dejándose más que indefenso en ese mundo que estaba lleno de muchos peligros; él, por supuesto, siendo uno de esos. Aun no lograba reconocer a ese cuerpo que yacía bajo el de él, el único sonido que pudo escuchar proveniente del enemigo siendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa; una voz femenina, logró notar.

No tardo mucho en volverse a ajustar a la oscuridad que había entre esas dos paredes, sus verdosos ojos recayendo en esos vidriosos que le observaban con tantas emociones a su vez que no logró distinguir lo que esa chica sentía completamente; pero algo que le había llamado completamente la atención, fue que no importando el hecho de que pequeñas lágrimas los estuviesen decorando, no había temor.

Sorprendido, se separó de ella. La chica tosió un poco al sentir que la respiración pasaba otra vez por sus pulmones, mirando de reojo a ese chico que con mirada estupefacta no hacía otra cosa salvo encararle. Esa reacción atrajo una nerviosa sonrisa a su rostro, al igual que un gran sonrojo.

-E-este, yo…- no encontraba palabras para explicar lo que se encontró haciendo mientras esa persona se encontraba inconsciente, sus dedos jugando con la manga de su arrugada camisola, desviando la mirada. Él tampoco parecía que iba a decir algo, haciendo aun más incomoda la situación. Tragó un poco de aire, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones y dijo con un poco más de fuerza en su voz: -¡Usted está herido!- cerró un poco sus ojos no sabiendo que respuesta podría obtener a cambio.

Más silencio.

Abrió dudosa los ojos, ésta vez encarando a ese joven que aun mantenía esa expresión llena de duda y…tristeza, quizá.

-¿Por qué?

Sobresaltada tras escuchar sus palabras, exclamó: -¡N-no sería humano…dejar a una persona que necesita ayuda sola!- quizá esas no eran las palabras correctas que debía de decir ya que se encontraba intercambiando palabras con todo un desconocido quién había encontrado tumbado en un callejón a mitad de la noche con una gran herida en la palma de su mano y manchas de sangre decorando sus prendas.

Su instinto femenino a un principio le había dicho que no era su problema el que alguien estuviera ahí, el peligro nuevamente llenando su mente; pero sus palabras habían sido más que sinceras, abandonar a alguien cuando más necesitaba de la ayuda de otra persona no sería algo _humano_.

El peli-verde por un momento deseó reír haciéndole eco a esa carcajada que se había soltado dentro de su mente, encontrando ahora la situación más cómica que preocupante. Esa chica que se encontraba sentada frente a él, chica la que no hace mucho tiempo atrás había estrellado contra la pared, le estaba diciendo a él—específicamente a él—que abandonar a una persona no era humano…

La ingenuidad de esa chica le asombraba.

Pero no pudo evitar el tomar consciencia de sus palabras, entendiendo exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Instantáneamente sus ojos se vieron posados en aquella herida que se había hecho a sí mismo sobre su mano, dándose cuenta de que ahora se encontraba siendo cubierta por una extraña prenda que ahora estaba pintada del mismo color que su sangre, pero sorpresivamente ya no sentía dolor o molestia alguna.

Durante esos minutos en que decidió por dormir y abandono toda consciencia dentro del mundo real esa chica había estado tratando su herida, no importando el hecho de que ese escenario que había creado no apuntaba a ningún otro lado salvo a una sola y simple conclusión: peligro. Una persona cuerda o que estuviera consciente de ese mundo sería capaz de entender que peligro era lo que encontraría si seguía avanzando por ese estrecho camino, ella al parecer ignorando todos esos puntos.

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro, una más grande que mostraba un poco sus dientes mientras reía por lo bajo. Flaky se sorprendió, no lo iba a negar. Nunca logró imaginarse que esa persona sería capaz de mostrar algún otro tipo de emoción salvo esas que se encontró mostrando por los pasados minutos, pero ahora que lograba ser espectadora de otra reacción—una la cual le había complacido—, podía asegurarse a sí misma que al final lo que había hecho no estuvo mal, sino al contrario.

Su torpeza y pésima orientación habían ayudado a una persona que había sufrido de algún tipo de ataque.

-M-me…

La voz de la chica se había nuevamente tornado en un leve y débil murmuro, su risa callando al instante para así poderle escuchar mejor. Sus verdosos cabellos nuevamente habían caído por sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver con mucha exactitud esa expresión que la chica se encontraba sosteniendo en su rostro; pero ante aquella suavidad y calidez en que sus tartamudeos iban saliendo de su boca, sabía que era una expresión la cual realmente le hubiera gustado observar.

_-Ella dijo humano…humano…_

-¡M-me hace feliz saber que…usted se encuentra bien!

Y realmente, segundos después de haber acomodado su cabello bajo su gorra para poder observar el rostro de la pelirroja…realmente hubiera preferido haber seguido ignorante de esa expresión tan desconocida que tal y como ella había dicho, le había hecho sentir _humano_.

_-Interesante…_

* * *

><p><em><em>Uh, antes que nada: realmente no tenemos excusa por la cual hayamos deliberadamente abandonado todos nuestros proyectos dentro de la sección de Happy Tree Friends, y por ello ahora nos venimos disculpando.

Caelum consideró un tanto increíble que algo que logramos escribir en UN sólo día, nos tomó un alrededor de tres meses por actualizar; incluso todos estamos sorprendidos por eso...

No tenemos en mucho que decir, ya que de seguir con ésta nota de Autor estamos más que seguros que serían demasiadas disculpas sin fin. Nos gustaría agradecerle a todas esas personas que dejaron un comentario y que de ser posible, podemos contar nuevamente con su presencia y esperamos que éste nuevo capitulo hubiera resultado en algo de su agrado...~(?)

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**


End file.
